Cell/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will perform a downwards elbow strike. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Cell will dash forward, tackling the foe with a shoulder. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Cell will grab the foe and squeeze their spine in an excruciating bear hug. This move will not hit if was blocked. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will perform a downward angled sweeping kick. This attack can be used twice in succession when inputting afterwards. }} |damage-1 = 850 1150 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will spin into a reverse forward roundhouse kick launching the opponent. The input can be held to increase range and power. It is also useful to delay in order to bait foes into different actions. }} |damage-1 = 300 1080 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will point an index finger towards the ground, and can fire up to five blasts in succession. These blasts have quite the random spread. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Cell will perform a low palm strike. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Sticks one leg forward and performs a sliding attack. Let's be honest. It's the M. Bison slide. As such, it has a great range. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will perform a quite impressive high kick that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will glide forward, firing three ki blasts with his index finger forward as he flies. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Cell will perform a short jump and execute his jumping heavy attack, an overhead elbow. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Cell will perform a backhanded aerial punch }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Cell will perform an open palm aerial swipe forward at a slight downwards angle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Cell's jumping heavy attack is an overhead elbow, with quite the respectably sized hitbox. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will hover in the air, and swipe his hand across his body. This will unleash a series of large explosions: They will travel from where Cell starts the attack all the way to the opposite end of the screen. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will perform an aerial roundhouse kick. This attack will launch the opponent away from Cell, unlike many j2H attacks which launch the foe upwards. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Cell will perform a low hitting stomp. Can be followed up into 5H. }} |damage-1 = 1120 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will leap forward with a kick, then follow up with an elbow strike, and a sliding kick. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1300 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Cell will leap forward a slightly farther distance. His elbow strike will switch sides. He then finishes his assault with a high kick that knocks the foe upwards. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1750 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Cell's starting kick will travel a considerable distance forward. He will knock the foe to the ground with a swipe of the palm, then kick them away. This consumes 1 Ki gauge. |input-4 = (in air) |damage-4 = 950 |type-4 = Physical |guard-4 = All |description-4 = This version removes the sliding kick. |input-5 = (in air) |damage-5 = 950 |type-5 = Physical |guard-5 = All |description-5 = This version removes the high kick. |input-6 = (in air) |damage-6 = 2210 |type-6 = Physical |guard-6 = All |description-6 = Cell will perform a rising flipkick that will follow into a side switching elbow strike and then into a bearhug on the ground. This move consumes 1 Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All, Stand |description-1 = Cell will roll along the ground and end in a 12-6 elbow that must be blocked standing. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1180 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All, Stand |description-2 = This version has a greater damage output and potential range, but has a slower startup. You can control the distance Cell travels by holding or . |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1270 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All, Stand |description-3 = The roll will travel much farther. This version does the most damage. It starts up faster than the medium variant, but slower than the light variant. You can control the distance Cell travels by holding or . Consumes 1 Ki gauge. |input-4 = (in air) |damage-4 = 820 |type-4 = Physical |guard-4 = All, Stand |description-4 = Cell will roll continuously until he reaches the ground, where he will perform his elbow strike. |input-5 = (in air) |damage-5 = 820 |type-5 = Physical |guard-5 = All, Stand |description-5 = This version will roll farther and do more damage. It starts up slower. |input-6 = (in air) |damage-6 = 820 |type-6 = Physical |guard-6 = All, Stand |description-6 = This version has the fastest rolling spped, and does the most damage. It's startup is equal to the light variant. The elbow strike will occur faster than the medium variant. Consumes 1 Ki gauge. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will teleport the opponent and perform an open palm swipe. It should also be noted that Cell is, in fact, quite confident in his speed. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1098 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will fire a blue energy beam forward across the screen. While on the ground it can be angled up at a 45 degree angle if / is held. The airborne version cannot be altered and fires the beam at a downward angle that is a much more shallow angle than the sharp 45 degree angle of Goku's Kamehameha that allows it to cover much more of the screen. }} |damage-1 = 1445 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Cell will grab the foe will telekinesis and hoist them into the air. He will proceed to slash at them with claw-like energy strikes. This move cannot be blocked and has a fixed ranged. Therefore, it can only hit foes while they are pinned in the corner or at the edge of the screen. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 760 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will perform the aerial variant of his Kamehameha. }} Super Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 2250 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will curl up and unleash a massive, green, electric, crackling energy barrier. This consumes 1 Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4108 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Cell will plant his feet firmly on the ground and charge his Ki. His aura will grow to colossal size. He then unleashes a Kamehameha Wave powerful enough to destroy the entire Solar System across the screen. This move consumes 3 Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Cell